Marluxia is my Father
by dragon21sixis
Summary: As you can imagen i have a pretty wild life living with the Organization. To get an idea of what it's like in the "The World That Never Was" you'll have to hear my side of the story. Let me tell you what really goes down in the Castle.


Marluxia's My Father

You'd think that my father would be a normal hard working dad with a suit and a tie. Just your average human being trying to make a living in this world. Well, that's most likely your father. My name is Isis. I am a hard working student at Organization High. I'm usually quiet and before I didn't really have many friends or family. Don't get me wrong, people were always nice to me, but not really my best friends. Yep nothing special about me except that my family is the Organization XII. My father is Marluxia.

Don't ask me how this happened because I really don't know, myself. I just walk in my house and there is Marluxia my new father. What does he see in my mom, and most of the people I know think he's gay. But at least now I have some family members/friends who can kick some one's butt if they mess with me. As a Sophomore, hell as any grade, this is going to be a very interesting life.

Marluxia's My Father: Part 1

As you can suspect, I get to live in the castle, " The World That Never Was". There are some really great ups and some downs. One of the downs is that I have no neighbors (if any) who go to my school so I have to hang out with the Organization members. I swear Vexen's hitting on me.

I had just come home from school, and right there in my path is Vexen. He's turned to some other work. Just walk slowly maybe he won't see me.

Vexen: Hello.

Dammit!

Me: H-hi Vexen.

Before he can say anything else I interrupt by saying, " I have a lot of homework. Big test so I really should hit the books." With out showing signs of disappointment he says, " Oookk. I'll leave you to your work. And remember experiments are the best way to learn." And goes back to what ever the hell he's doing. You know I'm just over exaggerating though. Just to make things funny/creepy for myself. He's probably just one of the very few family members that are nice to me. Even if I think he is, I don't worry about it. After all it's just an over exaggerated hunch; not fact.

Oh guess what. I finally got a chance to ask Marluxia why he married my mom. He said it was adult affairs and I wouldn't understand. So I try Larxene. She doesn't want to tell me either. What the heck! Is it some kind of big secret that will destroy all the worlds if I know? So I try the one person who I know will tell me. That person's Demyx. He's pretty cool, he's like my best friend at home and at school. We hang out a lot. I get a lot of my connections from him and knowledge of what's happening now. I obviously can't figure that out myself. I learn Japanese from him too! Let me demonstrate… um….domo…arigato…Mr. Robot? Yeah, I don't remember a thing.

Anyway, from what Demyx told me, since all of the Organization got beat big time they all went emo, plus there is the law of the Organization. And I quote, " If all of the Organization were to be defeated by a key blade master they are to settle a new life in a different world until they become strong enough to fight again." So they chose this world. And I guess Marly fell in love with my mom…. NOT! He probably thought of himself as an illegal immigrant, and had to marry to get a green card or something.

Another up is that I get all my music from Demyx, and he's got endless shelves of almost every album. Mostly with guitar, electric, or Japanese. ( Demyx was the one who got me into Japanese music). Anyway let me tell you more about my life. I usually get a ride to school from Xemnas, Demyx, Axel or anyone who is headed towards there. Because the Organization had to make a living in this world Xemnas opened a school called " Organization High", in which I attend.

Xemnas is the Principal, Siax is vice Principal. Demyx is a Sophomore, and Axel is a Junior. …Xigbar works at Burger King. HA! He gets so mad when I order something ridiculous with Demyx. Apparent'y he didn't take one joke we made to lightly once and shot the drive through communicator (attempting to hit us). He knew Xemnas would be furious if he lost his job so he begged enough and got it back. They took him off the drive through though.

Anyway, Roxas is in most of my classes (he's a Freshmen) He got held back a couple times but you didn't hear it from me. Well of course Roxas got held back, not only is he missing school from being an invisible Nobody but he's Sora's nobody and everybody knows Sora's dense. Zexion is the school therapist... I never agreed to that debate though… I think many would agree with me. Larxene and Lexaeus own a bar together. Luxord works at a Casino. He failed the interview a few times.

Luxord: Damn these earth games. They make no sense. The only violence these foolish games has is, " hit me."

Marly owns a flower shop some where near the school. So in other words, I can go somewhere else other than home to meet new people. Thank god! I'm so bored at home. I don't get to see my mom much. Although I'm not sad about that. I can have more freedom. The Organization members don't care what I do as long as I don't burn down the castle or help the Keyblade masters. Plus Demyx and I (plus anyone else) can go off and do devious things. Xemnas is always either at the school or training himself to defeat Sora, and most of the other people are in there rooms or somewhere else doing god knows what.

I remember this one time when we got bored. We got Xigbar's cell phone ( he wanted to join ). We prank called Xaldin! Firstly we had to get some helium to change our voices. We found some in Vexen's room, go figure. Anyway, Xigbar and Demyx dared me to go first. Obviously this wouldn't be our only prank call. Though, for some reason, they told me to call Roxas. They told me to ask for Xaldin in my new high pitched voice. I put the phone on speaker and waited. Here's what I remember of the dialog:

Roxas: Hello

Me: Is Xaldin present?

_Roxas pauses_

Roxas: Yes.

Me: Could I speak to him?

Roxas: Uh sure. … but why'd you call _my _phone? Who is this?

Me: That information is irrelevant!… Xaldin knows me.

Roxas, being as dense as he is, took the bait. You could hear his and Xaldin's voice in the background.

Roxas's faded voice: Xaldin… says you know him.

Where does he get off thinking I'm a he?

_Long pause_

Xaldin: Yeah?

Me: Hi Xaldin. How are you?

Xaldin: What the hell is wrong with you're voice?

Me: It's a birth problem! Now listen…

Now remember, the two snickering men next to me then, left me empty handed on what I was going to say. They told me to think of something fast and dialed before I could say anything. They said that was the fun of it.

Xaldin: Well, what do you want?

Me: The Keyblade masters are coming for you.

Xaldin: What?

Me: That's right. They are going to attack the castle tonight. It's up to you to defend the castle. But if you warn the anyone you'll risk being destroyed first… So what will you do?

Xaldin's shakey voice: What are you saying? Is this true?

Me: Oh it's real. So the only question I have is, are you going to tell.

Xaldin: Of course! I must! The organization must triumph.

Me: Oh, my. That's quite unfortunate, because you see, Xaldin, I am one of the Keyblade masters.

Demyx and Xigbar smile and encourage me to continue with this. It probably wont be as exciting if you weren't actually there.

_Xaldin remains silent_

Xaldin: Wait a minute. If you're who you say you are, why is your voice so damn high?

_I pause_

Me: I am the King.

Xaldin: Is this some kind of joke?

Me: It could be, but are you willing to take that chance?

_Xaldin says nothing. _

Me: Now, don't panic. There is only one way that you and the organization can be saved. I am going to give you a chance. It's a spell. But you must enunciate it correctly. If not, than that is quite unfortunate.

Xaldin: What is it? Tell me!

Me: Very well. Now repeat after me, then you must repeat on your own faster. I am…

Xaldin: I am

Me: Sofa King

Xaldin: ISIS!!!!!!!

We all bust out laughing. We had official pissed of Xaldin.

Xaldin: How dare you! My heart practically stopped!

Demyx: Oh I think that was the spell, sorry.

Xaldin: Demyx! I knew Isis wouldn't do this outrageous prank by herself!

Xigbar: Uh oh, I think we've angered "Sideburns".

Xaldin: Xigbar! Of course you would be behind this! And what'd you call me!?

As we laugh we hear an odd sound a couple of yards to our right. We look over to see Xaldin's steaming expression as he slipped out of the swirling dark pathway surrounding him. " You three are going to get it," he managed to release from his tight jaw. " Lighten up, man. Don't break wind! Baaaahaaa!" Xigbar could barely speak over his laughter. He then high-five me, as all three of us continued to laugh (I think he got over his grudge against Demyx and I). .

Anyway, we all know how vicious he was in Kingdom Hearts 2, and I really didn't want to deal with that. I said the only thing I could think of. " Look! Xemnas!" Xaldin tried to act smart and responded, " You're cute little tricks will not get you out of _this _one."

Me: No really, it's Xemnas.

Unknown deep voice: What is the meaning of this?

He turned around, only to look into the deep, glowing, orange eyes of Xemnas. Tongue twisted he quickly whipped around. We were already half way down the hall. " You three!" he raged as he ran after us. I remember how tired I was running from that pissed dreadlock man. He still hasn't forgiven us.


End file.
